To Mend A Broken Heart
by TheHalfBloodPrincess93
Summary: This Romione fanfic takes place the morning after the Battle of Hogwarts and pretty much carries on from there. Hermione struggles to help Ron cope with the loss of Fred but then, she also needs to think about finding her parents in Australia. Will she be able to do both? Or will things not go to plan? Written in Hermione's POV. Rated M for Mature Content.
1. Chapter 1

Her eyes snapped open. She panicked, not sure of her surroundings at first. _This wasn't the girls dormitory?_ An assortment of briefs and boxers covered the floor, along with dirty socks and scarves and cloaks. The girls dormitory was much cleaner than this. And who's long, pale, freckly arm was wrapped so tightly around her waist? She turned as slowly as she could to face Ron Weasley. His arm stayed firmly around her waist as she stared at his sleeping face. His eyes were shut softly, flickering from time to time, indicating that he was dreaming. His hair was just as messy as hers. She began to trace her fingers softly underneath his hairline. He had a rough graze just above his left eyebrow, patches of dust and dirt covered his cheeks and chin. His bottom lip had two fresh cuts as her fingertips reached them, feeling the torn flesh. The war was but a blur as she continued to caress his features gently with her fingertips. Her gaze suddenly wandered above Ron's head at Harry sleeping in the bed next to them. She had never seen him look so at peace. With a slight smile on his face, his eyes, like Ron's, softly shut, he looked completely relaxed, and she knew as well as anyone he had deserved it. Her eyes stung from the lack of sleep she had had but she couldn't sleep. So much was different now. The war was over. They had won. Harry had done it. They were free and Ron, he was finally hers. '_That's my girlfriend, you numpty!_', he had shouted only hours ago. _His girlfriend_. How long had she waited to hear those words? She didn't know, and she didn't care. She cupped his cheek in the palm of her hand, smiling weakly at him as he continued to sleep. Harry had fallen asleep long before they had. She had stayed up to comfort Ron, who cried for what seemed like hours for the loss of his brother, Fred. She had never seen him open up like that, but then again, who could blame him? He sobbed hard and hysterically, collapsing into her arms as she ran her fingers through his thick ginger hair and she had to use the _Muffliato _charm so they were careful not to wake Harry. She had no idea what to say, and, she thought to herself, maybe she didn't have to say anything at all. Maybe it was enough for her to just be there and hold him in her arms as he mourned.

"Morning", his voice croaked. She jumped, her eyes instantly meeting his. "Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you", he chuckled weakly. "How long have you been up?".

"About an hour", she replied.

"Hermione! You should get some more sleep", he told her. His hands meeting her face as he used his elbow to support himself. It was only when he sat up like this that Hermione truly saw the effects the war had had on him. There was a dry cut just underneath his jaw, more dust and dirt covered the skin she could see. And his face was completely tear stained, sadness plastered all over it.

"I'm fine, honestly", she told him. "You should go and have a bath".

"Why? Do I smell?", he began to panic, sniffing under his armpits. Hermione couldn't help but chuckle.

"No. No you don't. You're filthy though", she smiled warmly at him. Ron raised his eyebrow at her before picking out a twig from her larger than life hair. "I didn't say _I _didn't need one!", she protested. Ron chuckled. "You'll need to have those cuts looked at as well", she told him.

"Cant- cant you do it?", he asked shyly. Hermione smiled warmly at him once more. There was nothing sordid about the request he had just made. Hermione could see it in his eyes. He just wanted her to be with him. Nobody else. Just her. Hermione nodded slowly before getting out of bed and grabbing her beaded bag. She pulled out some clean clothes for Ron and herself and placed them neatly on the bed, putting her bag on her shoulder. Ron gathered his clothes together as, he too, got out of bed. Hermione held her hand out for him to hold and as soon as their hands had joined, she lead him out of the dormitory and into the common room. There were only two people that occupied the common room. Neville Longbottom was sprawled out across the sofa in front of the fire whilst Ginny slept soundly in a nearby armchair, her face as tear stained as Ron's. Careful not to wake them, the pair made their way out through the portrait hole and into the corridors of Hogwarts. The castle was silent, as if not a single soul was there but them. As they wandered along the seventh floor, hand in hand, Hermione spotted a lonely door that wouldn't usually be there. Instantly knowing what it was, she lead Ron to the door and opened it slowly. The blaze that the Room of Requirement had been just mere hours before was now completely transformed into an enormous bathroom. A large tub occupied the middle of the room, similar to the one in the prefects bathroom. Hermione let go of Ron's hand to turn on the large taps of the tub as soapy warm water flooded its base. "Um- you wouldn't happen to have any swimming trunks in that bag of yours?", Ron blushed. Hermione chuckled softly before reaching into her bag and pulling out some blue swimming trunks and a violet bikini. "You're brilliant, you are", he smiled warmly at her. He had spoken those words so many times before and each time he did it made Hermione's heart flutter. She passed him his trunks before disappearing behind a nearby folding screen to change into her bikini. She suddenly became nervous. She had seen Ron out of his shirt so many times whilst he and Harry had made their quick changes out of dirty and wet clothes in the past year, but this would be the first time she would present more flesh to Ron than just her neck and above and her legs. She heard the water suddenly swish which indicated that Ron had gotten in tub. She took a deep breath before appearing from behind the folding screen and making her way towards the tub, her arms wrapped around her bare stomach. Ron turned to look at her and showed no disgust or regret, he just smiled warmly at her as she got into the tub, placing her bag on the side.

"Right. Lets have a look at those cuts", she spoke softly, taking a sponge that lay nearby and soaking it with water, ready to clean Ron's wounds. She first started with the large cut underneath his jaw, dabbing gently at it with the sponge.

"I should probably go and find mum and dad after this", he told her. Hermione's heart stopped in her chest. Her parents! They were somewhere in Australia! With absolutely no clue that they even had a daughter. Hermione hadn't even thought about them in the past 24 hours. "Hermione? Are you alright?", Ron asked worriedly. Hermione was quickly snapped out of her thoughts as she looked at Ron.

"Yes. Yes I'm fine. That'd be a good idea", she replied quickly. She didn't want to worry him. He already had so much on his mind. After cleaning themselves up, the pair got changed into their clean clothes and left the Room of Requirement in search of Ron's parents, finding that they needn't search far as familiar voices came from the Gryffindor common room. Ron and Hermione made their way back through the portrait hole hand in hand to find Mr and Mrs Weasley sat with Ginny and Neville around the warm fire. All eyes were suddenly on them as they entered.

"Oh Ron", Mrs Weasley jumped to her feet, rushing towards her son to hug him. Ron still held on to Hermione's hand as he wrapped one arm around his mother. Mrs Weasley stood back, smiling at her son, before instantly noticing their joined hands. "And- whats this?", she suddenly asked, raising her eyebrow at them.

"Molly-", Mr Weasley left his seat to stand by his wife.

"What do you think it is?", Ron rolled his eyes. But his gaze quickly met his mother's once again, worried of what her reaction might be. Hermione looked everywhere she could find but at Mrs Weasley in that moment.

"Well, its about time!", Mrs Weasley exclaimed happily, throwing her arms around her son once more. Ron and Hermione sighed in relief. "This family could do with a bit of happiness! Hermione, you will come back to the Burrow with us, won't you dear?", she asked. Hermione nodded quickly, touched by how happy the news of her and Ron had made her. "Neville, sweetheart, would you mind going and getting Harry for us?", she spun around to face Neville. Neville nodded quickly before jetting off up the stairs towards the boys dormitory.

"Wheres George?", Ron asked suddenly. The room fell silent. Hermione could tell by the look on Ron's face that he wished he had never opened his mouth as the smile on his mother's face suddenly dropped.

"He's-", Mr Weasley cleared his throat, "he's with Fred, son".

"He's still here?", Ron asked in amazement. Mr Weasley nodded slowly, his hand meeting Mrs Weasley's as she tried with all of her might to hold back the tears that threatened to fall.

"Harry!", she suddenly exclaimed as Harry appeared in the common room. She rushed over to him, throwing her arms around him as she had done with Ron. "How are you feeling?", she asked him. Ron's grip on Hermione's hand became tighter and she looked up at his face. He looked angry as he watched his mother fuss over Harry. But Hermione couldn't understand why. As Mrs Weasley continued to ask Harry questions upon questions, Ron took the opportunity to leave and lead Hermione back through the portrait hole.

"Ron?", Hermione spoke as the portrait of the Fat Lady closed behind them. "What is it?", she asked. Ron took a deep breath, staring into space as if he were completely alone.

"I want to see Fred", he told her. Hermione didn't know how to reply. She couldn't say no, could she?

"If that's what you want", she spoke softly, wrapping her other arm gently around his.


	2. Chapter 2

The pair made their way to the Great Hall, where all the bodies of the dead still laid peacefully, as if they were asleep. In the distance, Hermione spotted George sitting on a bench with Percy, a body laying not too far from where they sat. Ron and Hermione approached them and as soon as they did, Percy jumped up from his seat and rushed towards Ron, just as his mother had done, wrapping his arms around his younger brother. They patted each other on the back before parting and walking closer towards George.

"Hey George", Ron spoke quietly. George looked up. All the colour had left his face and the light had disappeared from his eyes. He half smiled weakly at Ron and Hermione before his gaze suddenly met their joined hands.

"And, when did that happen?", he asked weakly.

"Um-", Ron looked to Hermione for an answer, but she had none, "yesterday, I 'spose".

"Well- its about bloody time!", George chuckled weakly before looking back at Fred who laid on the floor, looking as if he could have been asleep. "I know he'd be happy", he spoke quietly. For the first time in the past half an hour, Ron let go of Hermione's hand and joined his older brother on the bench, placing his hand on his shoulder firmly. George returned the gesture by wrapping his arm around Ron's shoulder and pulling him closer. Hermione felt awkward as she stood there, watching Ron, George and Percy as they just stared at Fred, as if they hoped he might just get up and walk around.

"I- I'm going to-", her voice croaked as she turned to leave. Ron suddenly shot up from his brother's side and grabbed Hermione's hand.

"No! Please", he said. Hermione turned to face him. His eyes were rimmed with tears as he looked at her. Hermione cupped his cheek in the palm of her hand, catching a single tear that fell in the same second. Ron collapsed into her once more, burying his face into her collar bone as he sobbed. Hermione wrapped her arms around him tightly, trying to hold back her own tears as she felt his whole body shudder with grief. George had gotten up from his seat and approached them, patting Ron sympathetically on the back, trying his best to help comfort him. But Ron continued to sob. Hermione wondered how he would ever get through this. But she knew that she would be there to help him, every step of the way. After what seemed like hours had gone by, Ron had stopped sobbing and stood up to face George.

"Bill and Charlie are- are going to be taking him soon", George told him. Ron nodded slowly. He knew this was George's way of telling him to see Fred properly now, before it was too late. Hermione let go of Ron's hand to let him approach Fred. He knelt beside his brother on the floor, taking his hand within his own. Hermione didn't dare to look at George. What would she say? Nothing she said could make this better for any of them. "Thanks Hermione", George suddenly spoke. Hermione's eyes met George's.

"I'm sorry?", she spoke, confused.

"You think Ron and Harry would've made it without you looking after them? I don't", he told her.

"Oh, no- really- I-", she attempted to speak. Ron had saved her as much as she had saved him.

"I know. But thanks", he half smiled at her, placing his hand on her shoulder. Hermione half smiled back at him before her gaze met Ron's as he made his way towards them. Hermione's hand was soon back within Ron's as he held it tightly, using his other hand to wipe away his tears.

"I just want to go home", he said quietly.

"I'm taking Harry and Ginny back to the Burrow soon if you want to join us? Mum doesn't want Ginny seeing them take- well-", Percy stopped. Ron simply nodded.

"Thanks Perce", he said quietly. Percy nodded slightly before ushering Ron and Hermione towards the entrance of the Great Hall to wait for Harry and Ginny.

"Weasley. Granger.", a familiar voice stopped them. The pair turned to see Professor McGonagall, her usually neat bun messy and dirty as she looked at Ron sadly. "I'm so sorry for your loss", she said.

"Thanks", Ron said quietly.

"And thank _you_", she told them. Hermione smiled warmly at her as she began to massage the back of Ron's hand with her thumb. She knew he'd be hearing more '_I'm sorry for your loss_'s for the next coming weeks.

"I WANT TO SEE HIM!", Ginny's voice bellowed through the hall.

"Ginny! Ginny, please", Mrs Weasley sobbed. Ginny was storming down the stairs behind them, tears streaming down her face as Mr and Mrs Weasley and Harry struggled to keep up with her.

"I'm not a little girl!", she stopped, sobbing angrily at her parents.

"We know you're not, sweetheart-", Mr Weasley told her.

"So stop treating me like one! He was my brother too!", she screamed. This was a side of Ginny Hermione had never seen, her pain was unbearable to watch.

"We just don't want it to upset you, poppet", Mrs Weasley wept.

"Upset me? How could Fred ever upset me?", she asked, dropping her loud tone and just sobbing as Harry wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Let her see him", Ron suddenly intervened. Hermione couldn't help but agree with Ron. Ginny was sixteen, not six. Seeing Fred one final time may help her gain some sort of closure. Mrs Weasley stared blankly at Ron for a moment, before turning her gaze to her heartbroken daughter. She nodded slightly and hesitantly before Harry walked Ginny towards the place where Fred lay. "Hermione and I can make our own way back to the Burrow", Ron said.

"No you're not!", Mrs Weasley raised her voice.

"We can just apparate straight there! We'll be alright. I promise", he raised his voice back. That same awkward feeling returned to Hermione as she watched mother and son just stare at each other. Mrs Weasley gave a small nod once again, and with a slight twist, before they knew it, they had apparated right outside the Burrow. Ron gave a great sigh of relief as he looked up at his home. Hermione couldn't help but feel a sense of relief as, she too, admired the extraordinary house. The pair soon disappeared inside, out of the cold and in to the warmth of the cozy house.

"Why don't you go and sit down? I'll make us some tea", Hermione smiled warmly at him. Ron smiled softly back at her before making his way into the living room. It wasn't long before the Weasley's began to arrive home, one by one. Bill and Fleur were the first to arrive.

"How are you feeling Ron?", Bill asked as he sat down beside him. Ron only shrugged his shoulders.

"You?", he asked. Bill nodded slowly.

"Zee others should be along shortly", Fleur told them.

"Great", Ron shrugged once more, showing no sign of emotion before disappearing up to his room.

"How's he _really _doing Hermione?", Bill asked as soon as Ron was out of earshot. Hermione sat on the sofa, beside an empty space that Ron had recently occupied. She wasn't used to interacting with other members of Ron's family like this, and she found it hard to find the right words to say.

"Not so good", she sighed.

"I know it- it doesn't seem like it at the moment, but this will get better", said Bill. Hermione admired his strength, but she knew that he was talking more to himself than anyone else. Fleur placed a caring hand on Bill's lap as she kissed him on the cheek. Harry and Ginny soon arrived followed by Mr and Mrs Weasley with Percy, George and Charlie.

"Where's Ron?", Harry whispered to Hermione as they helped Mrs Weasley clear up.

"He's been in his room for about an hour", she sighed. "I wanted to give him some space".

"Do you think we should go up there?", Harry asked.

"I really don't know Harry", she sighed heavily, pressing her hands against the edge of the kitchen counter. "I just wish I could make all of this go away for him".

"I know what you mean. Ginny's barely uttered two words since-", Harry was unable to finish his sentence.

"Maybe I should go and check on him. He hasn't wanted me to leave his side all morning. Maybe he meant for me to follow", Hermione thought out loud.

"Go on. He'll be happy to see you. I'll be up in a minute", Harry smiled warmly at her. Hermione gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek before heading upstairs to check on Ron. She reached Ron's bedroom only to find it completely deserted. But she knew almost instantly where he was. Hermione then began to make her way towards Fred and George's old bedroom, and just as she had thought, she found Ron sitting on the edge of Fred's bed, his head buried in his large hands. Hermione closed the door quietly behind her. Ron quickly looked up to see who was intruding, only to smile warmly to see Hermione standing there.

"Do you think its a good idea for you to be sat in here?", she asked him. Ron stayed silent, his eyes met the floor. "You know Fred would go mad if he knew you were in here", she attempted to joke. She was happy to see that it had made him chuckle, even if it was just the tiniest laugh. He suddenly got up from his brothers bed and followed Hermione out of the room. As Hermione began to head down the stairs, Ron suddenly stopped her. "What is it?", she asked.

"I don't want to go down. Not just yet", he told her.

"Then, what do you want to do Ron?", she asked.

"Can we just sit? In my room? For a bit", he said quietly. Hermione smiled softly at him before nodding and following him back upstairs. The pair sat on Ron's bed. The room was completely silent as Hermione looked around at all of Ron's Chudley Cannon posters. "I'm sorry Hermione", Ron suddenly spoke.

"What for?", Hermione asked.

"Being like this. Its not exactly a great first day being together, is it?", he sighed. Hermione suddenly took Ron's and within her own and held it tightly.

"That is the most ridiculous thing I have _ever_ heard. I cant imagine what you must be feeling right now and I know it'll be anything but great, but being with you full stop is great to me. You have no idea how long I've wanted this Ron. And as the muggle saying goes, if I cant handle you at your worst then I definitely don't deserve you at your best", she told him honestly, smiling softly. Ron looked at her, his eyes were rimmed with tears once again. Suddenly, Hermione found herself moving closer towards him, and him moving closer in return until their lips met. But this was different from their last, and first, kiss. She could feel the tears falling from his eyes as he closed them softly. Their mouths moved against each other rapidly and intensely, as if one of them were scared that the other might just slip away at any moment. Hermione found her hands getting lost in Ron's hair as his hands ventured down to her thighs. She wasn't sure what he was planning on doing once they were down there, but in that moment, she didn't care. She was completely lost in him. Taking in every scent, enjoying every taste, shivering with delight under every touch. And then, one of Ron's hands ventured up from her thigh and across her torso. Hermione thought he was going to take this further but suddenly, they were interrupted by the sound of Ron's bedroom door opening.

"Whoa!", Harry quickly squeezed his eyes shut. Ron and Hermione quickly pulled apart as they stared at their friend. "I- I'm sorry, I- I didn't know!", Harry stuttered. Ron and Hermione looked at each other before doing the one thing they believed they couldn't do in that moment. They laughed. And they continued to laugh, to a point where their stomachs began to ache and tears rimmed their eyes.

"Sorry Harry", Hermione said breathlessly.

"You two should come with a warning!", Harry joked.

"Makes a change from it being you and Ginny", Ron continued to laugh. Harry blushed at the remark before joining them on the bed. "How is Ginny, by the way?", Ron suddenly asked, realizing that his baby sister had just come from seeing their deceased brother. Harry sighed.

"She's not great. I told her to go and lie down for a few hours", Harry told him honestly.

"I should probably go and see her later", Ron said. Hermione placed her hands on top of Ron's.

"I think she'd like that", she smiled softly. The next few days at the Burrow were hard to bear. Hermione continuously struggled to find the right words to say to the members of the Weasley family. Twice she had witnessed Mrs Weasley break down into a flood of tears whilst clearing up in the kitchen. Ginny wasn't her normal quirky and loud self as she spent most of her time sitting out in the Orchard with Harry. Ron hadn't cried again since they had been in the Great Hall but there was still no improvement in his mood. Hermione sometimes doubted whether there would ever be an improvement. And her parents. She couldn't stop thinking about them. How would she find them? How would she get to Australia? When Hermione had erased her parents memories and sent them on their travels, she had honestly thought that that would be the last time she saw them, not knowing what the war would bring. One late night as, one by one, the Weasleys went to bed, Hermione insisted on sitting in the living room for a little while, Ron reluctantly leaving her to go to bed himself. This had been on purpose. For the past few nights, Mr Weasley had stayed up longer than everyone else. Hermione had thought this was because he would spend every waking moment staying strong for his family and needed this time to himself, but Hermione had a burning question she needed to ask.

"Oh, Hermione love. I didn't see you there", Mr Weasley jumped as he entered the living room carrying a cup of tea and a packet of biscuits.

"Sorry Mr Weasley", Hermione said shyly.

"Oh I think we're past _Mr Weasley _now, don't you?", he smiled warmly at her, "Call me Arthur".

"Actually- Arthur- I wanted to ask you something", she said.

"Fire away", he continued to smile warmly, taking a seat in a nearby armchair.

"Is it possible to get to- um- Australia via portkey?", she asked. Mr Weasley looked confused by her query as he took a sip of his tea.

"Well, yes. But- Hermione dear why would you need go to Australia?", he asked. Hermione explained to him how she had erased her parents memories and sent them to Australia, so that they would be safe from harm. "That was a very noble thing of you to do", he told her. "I could set up some portkeys for you in the next few days. We could also sort out an Auror or two to accompany you whilst-"

"No. I mean- thank you, but- this is something I need to do on my own", she told him honestly.

"It could be dangerous sweetheart", he told her, his face plastered with worry. Hermione was grateful for his concern, but she knew she needed to do this alone.

"I'll be fine. Honestly", she smiled softly at him. There was a moment of silence before Mr Weasley gave a defeated sigh as he nodded his head.

"Alright. I should be able to get the portkeys ready for you by Saturday", he smiled warmly at her once more.

"Thank you so much Mr Weas- I mean- Arthur", she smiled back it him, standing up ready to join Ron in bed. It had been a struggle to convince Mrs Weasley to let them sleep in the same bed, but after Ron had protested that he needed Hermione now more than ever, she eventually caved in and decided to trust them. Hermione crept quietly into Ron's room, careful not to wake him up. He was sprawled out across the top of his Chudley Cannons duvet, still fully clothed with his wand still lit in his hand, he had obviously attempted to wait up for her. Hermione smiled softly at him before taking off his shoes and taking his wand, whispering '_Nox_' before placing it on his bedside table. Without bothering to get changed herself, she slowly joined him on the bed, still careful not to wake him as she got comfy by his side.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione could hardly sleep that night. She thought about what she would do when she had found her parents, and how she would explain why they were in Australia. But one thing suddenly sprung to her mind. How would she tell Ron about this? She knew he'd want to go with her, but like she had explained to Mr Weasley, this was something she needed to do alone. As the days continued to pass, Hermione never told of her travel plans to Ron, Harry or _anyone_. Mr Weasley had told Hermione that he had confided in Charlie about her plans as he was able to give Hermione a place to stay over night once she had reached Romania. It was all planned. Her first stop would be in Romania, where she would stay with Charlie over night, the next day Charlie would escort her to Egypt where she would be booked to stay in a muggle hotel for the night. From there, she would continue to travel to India, escorted by an Egyptian Auror, where she would spend two nights before moving on to her final destination, Australia. Friday arrived quickly and Hermione made the most of her day with the Weasleys and had even managed to convince Ginny into going in to town with her for a few hours. The girls were welcomed back to the Burrow by the sound of Ron's angry voice as they walked across the Orchard. Hermione and Ginny picked up the pace to see what was wrong.

"RONALD WEASLEY! How _**dare **_you say such a thing!", Mrs Weasley raised her voice.

"Well its true, isn't it? You wouldn't give a damn if it was me who died as long as it wasn't Harry!", he snapped at her.

"Ron!", Hermione intervened, rushing to his side.

"Ron, I think you need to go upstairs and calm yourself down", Mr Weasley told him calmly, yet sternly.

"Oh what? So you can fuss over Harry some more?", Ron asked. "'_Oh Harry dear, are you alright? Are you hungry Harry? Do you need me to kiss your boo-boo's better Harry?_'", he mimicked.

"Ron. We're _all_ hurting. Lets just-", Bill tried to calm him, but it was no use. Ron angrily shrugged off his brother's hand as he tried to place it on his shoulder. Ron started to walk closer towards his mother. Angry tears filled his eyes as he bit his lip.

"And what about Fred, mum? Don't you care?". Ron had crossed the line. In the blink of an eye, Mrs Weasley had slapped Ron full force across the face as he spoke. Her hands suddenly met her mouth in horror as she realized what she had just done.

"Ron, I-", she tried to speak, her voice breaking. But Ron just stared at her, total shock and pain plastered across his face before running upstairs. Hermione stood there in utter silence. She had no idea what she was supposed to do. Was she supposed to side with Mrs Weasley and console her after the argument that had just erupted? Or should she go upstairs and comfort Ron? She knew he didn't mean any of the things he had just said as well as his family did. She finally decided to do what her heart had begun to call out to her. She began to wander upstairs to find Ron. She found him in his bedroom, pacing around the room like an angry bull.

"I'm such a twat", he said. Ignoring his language, Hermione shut the door behind her and sat down on Ron's bed, watching him as he continued to pace around the room.

"No you're not Ron. You're hurting. You all are", she told him.

"I know she cares about us all. I know she cares about Fred. But the way she fusses over Harry just makes me so angry some times", he told her honestly, joining her on the bed.

"I know. She's just trying her best to make sure everyone's okay. Even if it doesn't seem like it", she sighed.

"Why does this have to be so bloody hard Hermione?", he asked. "Why couldn't it have been me?". Hermione immediately took his hand within her own at his words, holding it tightly as she looked at him desperately.

"Don't you _**dare **_talk like that Ronald Weasley!", she choked. Tears filling her eyes so quickly as she continued to stare at him hopelessly. "What would I do without you?", she asked. Ron looked into her eyes. Tears had begun to stream down her face as she looked back at him. He half smiled at her, wiping her tears away as he continued admire her features.

"You'd be alright. You'd have Harry", he told her.

"But I don't want Harry! Not in that way anyway. Don't you get it already? I want **you **Ron! No one else", she told him. He suddenly crashed his lips into hers, creating that same passion they had felt just days ago when they were sat in that exact spot. They became lost in each other once more. Ron's fingers became tangled in Hermione's wild locks as she threw her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Ron's hands suddenly ventured down to her bare thighs underneath her skirt, slowly making their way towards her private area. She suddenly stopped. Her arms still around his neck as her eyes widened.

"What is it?", Ron asked, stopping himself. Hermione sighed, allowing her hands to drop to her sides as Ron removed his hands from under her skirt.

"Don't think I don't want to Ron, because I do!", she began. Ron raised his eyebrow at her. "But I- I just don't our first time to be out of grief and anger". Ron suddenly realized what she was talking about.

"Oh- no- Hermione, I didn't mean- I was just-", he struggled to speak. "I don't want to do anything until you're ready. I was just- I don't know", he sighed, feeling foolish. Hermione closed her hand over the top of his as she kissed him softly on the cheek.

"I know", she smiled warmly at him. Ron soon fell asleep after that, with Hermione held in his arms, holding on to her for dear life, but she was wide awake. How could she leave Ron in the state he was in? He had said it himself, he needed her now more than ever. But she knew she had to leave. 4:00am soon arrived and Hermione slowly got out of bed and began to pack her things, ready to leave for her portkey in the woods at 6:00am. She was so careful not to wake Ron but, somehow, even being the deep sleeper that he was, he had realized she was no longer in his arms.

"Where are you going?", his voice croaked. Hermione jumped as pulled her hand quickly out of her beaded bag.

"Ron, I-", she struggled to speak.

"Are- are you leaving?", he asked, sitting up on the bed. Hermione nodded slowly. "Well- where? Where are you going?", he asked.

"I have to go and find my parents Ron", she told him honestly.

"And you were just going to leave without saying a word?", he asked. Hermione couldn't find the words to speak and simply nodded. "I'm coming with you", he told her, throwing back his duvet and getting out of bed.

"No you aren't Ron. I've had this arranged for days. I have to do this alone", she told him as she continued to pack her belongings, tears forming in her eyes. Ron's hand suddenly met her wrist as he stopped her in her tracks.

"Hermione. You don't have to do _anything _alone", he told her. Hermione looked up into the deep pools of blue that were his eyes. His eyes were once again rimmed with tears as he scanned her face for some sort of answer. "Hermione, please. Let me help you". Without saying a word, Hermione kissed him softly on the cheek and began to head towards the bedroom door, preparing to leave. She made her way down the stairs to find Mr Weasley and Charlie waiting for her in the kitchen.

"Are you alright Hermione?", Charlie asked, noticing her glossy eyes.

"Yes. Yes I'm fine", she sniffed. They suddenly heard pounding footsteps running down the stairs before Ron appeared, fully clothed with a rucksack hanging off of his shoulder.

"Ron? What are you doing son?", Mr Weasley asked.

"I'm going with Hermione", he said matter-of-factly.

"Ron, please", Hermione begged.

"I'm coming with you whether you like it or not", he told her, looking up at his father.

"I know I'd feel a lot better knowing that neither of you would be alone out there", Mr Weasley told them.

"But, your mum Ron-", Hermione spoke.

"I'll explain everything to her. She'll understand", Mr Weasley smiled warmly. Hermione looked from Mr Weasley to Ron. She knew he wouldn't give in, and in her heart of hearts she knew she wanted him with her.

"Alright", she sighed in defeat. Ron grinned for the first time in what felt like forever to Hermione, and the sight was refreshing.

"Right, we better get a move on then! Don't want to be missing that portkey now", Mr Weasley smiled as he opened the front door to let everyone through. On reaching the woods, Charlie came across a deserted old toothbrush laying on the floor.

"They get weirder and weirder these portkeys", he chuckled. Ron and Hermione turned to Mr Weasley to say their goodbyes.

"Now, do you have everything you need? Clean clothes, money, food?", he asked them. The pair nodded in unison. "Well then, get in touch if either of you need anything. Anything at all" he smiled warmly. Mr Weasley put his arms around his son, patting him on the back before making his way towards Hermione and giving her a light peck on the cheek.

"Thank you again Arthur", Hermione smiled brightly at him.

"It was my pleasure", he smiled back. "Be safe", he told them both. And with that, Ron, Hermione and Charlie grabbed hold of the old toothbrush. With that same sickening sensation like a hook was behind their navels, the three of them soon found themselves in a completely different setting. The sun had fully risen in Romania. The leaves on the trees were a bright shade of green and a glistening clean river flowed peacefully right by them.

"Wow", Ron said, admiring their surroundings.

"Right, grab a hand you two", Charlie told them, holding out his hands. Hermione took hold of his left hand and before she knew it, they had apparated right outside a lonely wooden cottage. Ron and Hermione followed Charlie inside the house. It wasn't much different from the Burrow, Hermione thought. There was something about the little cottage that made it feel comfortable and welcoming just like Mrs Weasley's household. "Make yourselves at home- and make sure you get plenty of sleep tonight! We have another early start tomorrow", Charlie told them before disappearing up the stairs.

"Are you alright?", Ron asked as Hermione admired the house.

"I just cant believe we're actually in Romania", she told him.

"Mad, isn't it?", Ron chuckled before coming to a stop and sighing heavily. "It feels nice to be out of the Burrow to be honest", he told her. Hermione suddenly took his hand within her own.

"Well, maybe you needed to do this just as much as I did", she smiled softly at him. Ron smiled back at her before leaning in slowly and softly gracing her lips with his own.

"Could you, at least, check that I'm not around before you decide to play tonsil tennis?", Charlie joked as he made his way down the stairs. Ron blushed a bright shade of red as Hermione chuckled with Charlie. "And there was me thinking you'd never even kissed a girl", Charlie continued to joke as he began to potter around the kitchen. But this time, Hermione fell silent. Lavender. Although she was never her biggest fan, Hermione couldn't help but feel guilty that she hadn't even spared a single thought for Lavender Brown or her grieving family. And by the look on Ron's face, she could tell that the same thought had crossed his mind. "Why don't the two of you go and get yourselves comfy in the spare bedroom? I'll bring up some food in a bit", Charlie smiled at them. The pair nodded before Ron lead Hermione up the stairs to the spare bedroom. The room was much more spacious than Ron's bedroom back at the Burrow. A comfy looking king-sized bed occupied the middle of the room just in front of an old pine wardrobe. The window sill was large enough for them to sit on and enjoy the view from their window, looking out at the trees and the birds.

"Well, I wish I could say the next few days are going to stay this peaceful, but- well, they're not", Hermione suddenly spoke. Ron turned on the window sill to face her.

"I know", he said softly. "I knew what I was getting into when I said I was coming with you, you know?", he smirked at her. Hermione smiled softly at him, caressing his cheekbone with the tips of her fingers.

"So, how hard do you reckon it'll be to find _Monica and Wendell Wilkins_?", Hermione asked.

"With your brains? It'll be a breeze", he grinned brightly at her. Hermione hoped with all her might that he was right. At that moment, Charlie opened the door, levitating a tray of food that landed carefully on top of the bed. "If mum knew you were letting people eat in their bedrooms she'd blow a fuse!", Ron laughed.

"Yeah, well- what she doesn't know, eh?", he winked before shutting the door and leaving. Charlie, not being a spectacular cook, had made up an assortment of sandwiches on a large plate, a small plate of biscuits beside them and two glasses of freshly squeezed orange juice. Ron soon tucked into all of the cheese and pickle sandwiches he could find, whilst Hermione enjoyed one or two tuna and sweetcorn sandwiches. After the pair had finished their small meal, they laid back on the bed, sighing in unison as their heads hit the pillow.

"Wow, times really flying", Ron spoke as he checked his watch.

"We better get some sleep soon. We need to be up at 4:00am", Hermione told him. Ron gave a lazy yawn at that moment before getting up off of the bed and pulling down his trousers. "Ron! What are you doing?", Hermione blushed, looking anywhere but at Ron in his bright orange Chudley Cannon boxer shorts.

"I- I'm getting ready for bed?", Ron raised his eyebrow at her. Hermione, still embarrassed, forced herself to look at him. His t-shirt was now hanging around his neck as he stared at her. "I'm not getting _completely _naked", he laughed. "You're going to be seeing more of this now that we're an item", he told her. Hermione knew he was right, but she couldn't help but blush. Yes, she had seen his top half bare quite a few times now, but she had never seen his bare legs with only one layer of material covering his manhood. She wasn't disgusted by the sight, actually, the complete opposite, and this was something that scared Hermione. She had gone through a roller coaster of hormones during their fourth year and onwards from that but not like this. She felt a strange tickling sensation in her lower abdomen. Her mouth became dry as she watched him finish getting undressed. She suddenly snapped out of her crude thoughts as he joined her back on the bed. "What about you? You're not going to sleep in your jeans and top again are you? Dad told me sleeping in your jeans overnight can be bad for you", he told her. Hermione couldn't help but give a toothy grin at his caring remark.

"I packed some pyjamas", she told him. Feeling confident from how bravely Ron had just gotten undressed in front of her, she decided to follow in his footsteps and began to get undressed herself, facing away from him. And even though she couldn't see him, she could feel his eyes on her as she lifted her top over her head and took out a flannel night shirt and matching pyjama bottoms out of her beaded bag. After putting on her pyjamas, she joined Ron back on the bed and the two of them got themselves comfortable under the duvet. Ron put his arm around her shoulders as she allowed herself to get comfy by his side.

"So, where is it we're off tomorrow?", he asked her.

"Egypt", she told him, sighing with content.

"Wicked! I'll be able to show you the pyramids if we have time", he smiled to himself. Hermione smiled sweetly at his suggestion and hoped that they would have time for it. Ron soon fell asleep before she did, as always. She wondered how he could sleep so easily with all that he had gone through, but then she gathered that it must be tiring for him. Although she had protested that they get themselves plenty of sleep, Hermione couldn't help herself. She stayed wide awake for hours, just watching Ron as he slept. She loved seeing him in this peaceful state, looking as if his didn't have a care in the world. She looked from his chest, rising and falling silently, to his sleeping face. His eyelids flickering slightly every so often. She couldn't help but wonder what he was dreaming about. She hoped with all her might that he wasn't thinking about the war but gave a quiet sigh of relief as the corners of his mouth suddenly began to curl into a small smile. Taking one last look at her sleeping beau, Hermione got herself comfortable, Ron's arm still wrapped around her shoulders tightly as, she too, began to drift off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hermione?", she was woken up by Ron's soft tone. Hermione opened her eyes with great effort, feeling like she had only been asleep for five minutes.

"What time is it?", she croaked.

"4:05am. I brought you up some tea", he smiled warmly at her, caressing her hair softly as she sat up in bed.

"We better be getting ready soon", she told him as she took a sip of her tea. Ron raised his eyebrow at her before she realized that he was already fully clothed. "How long have you been up?", she asked.

"I woke up at about 3:00am", he told her.

"It cant have taken you all that time to get ready. What have you been doing?", she asked.

"Well, I spent half an hour watching you sleep", he told her shyly. Hermione couldn't help but blush, but she wasn't going to admit that she had been watching him sleep either. "It was quite nice actually", he smiled. Hermione kissed him softly on the cheek before setting down her mug and getting out of bed.

"I'm going to have a quick shower", she told him before grabbing her beaded bag. Ron smiled brightly at her as she left the room. Hermione got out of her pyjamas as quickly as she could before standing under the warm spurts of water that left the shower head. She ran her fingers through her long bushy hair as she closed her eyes, enjoying every drop of water that graced her skin. And there it was again. That tickling sensation in her lower abdomen as she thought about Ron. Waking her up with a warm mug of tea, just how she liked it. Confessing to watching her sleep and enjoying it. She was suddenly confronted with his bare chest as he looked at her, rather seductively. Hermione reached out her hand, placing it directly over his heart, enjoying the touch of his smooth skin and the small thumps of his heart under her finger tips. The butterflies in the pit of her stomach were going wild as he graced her jawline with the palm of his hand, pulling her in towards him.

"Hermione! We need to get a move on!", she heard Charlie's voice call from outside the bathroom door. She was quickly snapped out of her crude fantasy as she realized that she had made up the whole scenario in her head.

"Just a moment!", she called back, quickly turning off the shower and grabbing a towel from a nearby towel rack. She ran back into the spare bedroom, wrapped in nothing but the towel, her beaded bag held tightly in her hand. The room was empty and Hermione began to get dressed as quickly as she possibly could. Taking a hairband out of her bag, she tied her hair up into a messy bun before heading down stairs to join Charlie and Ron.

"I was starting to think you'd gone for a swim!", Charlie joked. Hermione was confused.

"How long was I in the shower?", she asked.

"I don't know what _you_ think is a quick shower, but in my book, forty minutes is anything _but _quick", Ron chuckled. _40 minutes?_ Surely she hadn't been in there that long? Her fantasy had only lasted 5 minutes at the most? "Got everything ready?", Ron asked, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Yes. Yes, everything's ready", she smiled at him.

"Right then, lets go!", Charlie grinned, leading them out of the house. The three of them didn't have to walk very far into the forest that surrounded Charlie's house before coming across a dirty old text book. "Well, this must be it", he told them. "Now, when you get to Egypt, Lotus will be waiting for you to take you to your hotel. She's one of Egypt's top Aurors, you'll be safe with her", he explained.

"Thanks Charlie", Ron half smiled at his older brother.

"Yes, thank you", Hermione smiled too. Charlie smiled warmly at them, patting Ron on the shoulder.

"Stay out of trouble", he told them before they bent down in unison to grab the grubby old text book. Before they knew it, they were on the white sands of Egypt. The air was hot and the sun was rising slowly in the sky.

"You must be Ron and Hermione", a voice suddenly spoke. Ron and Hermione suddenly spun around on their heels to face a quite slender woman. She had long flowing blonde hair, her nose small and wide and her teeth shined almost as brightly as the morning sun. "I'm Lotus. Now, if you want to take my hand we can get you to your hotel", she told them. As they had done with Charlie the day before, Ron and Hermione took hold of a hand each before they had apparated into a deserted alley way. "I am sure you are aware that you will be staying in a muggle hotel, yes?", she asked them. The pair nodded in unison, holding hands as they followed Lotus out of the alley way and into a busy street. "I will stay with you to make sure you book yourselves in safely".

"Oh, really- there's no need", Hermione protested.

"It is not a problem. I have heard of your bravery in the final battle against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named", she smiled back at them. "I am only more than happy to help". Ron and Hermione continued to follow Lotus until they reached a rather large hotel in the middle of town. The three of them entered, making their way towards a small desk that stood right at the back of the entrance.

"Um- excuse me?", Hermione spoke to the receptionist behind the desk. "We have a room booked for the night?". The receptionist looked up at her suspiciously.

"Name please?", she said, lazily.

"Granger. Hermione", Hermione spoke. The receptionist began to search through her diary before placing her index finger on the middle of a page.

"Room 403. Here are your keys", she said, handing Hermione a small set of keys.

"Thank you", Hermione said before turning to face Ron and Lotus.

"If you need anything at all- here's my telephone number", Lotus said, giving Hermione a small card. Hermione gave a confused expression as she took the card. "My husband is a muggle", Lotus whispered, filling in the blanks. Hermione smiled back at her.

"Thank you. And thank you for your help", she continued to smile.

"Not a problem", Lotus told her as she ushered Ron and Hermione towards a nearby corner, away from prying ears. "I will be back tomorrow morning at 7:00am to escort you to your next portkey. From India you will be met by Aadi, from there he will guide you to your next hotel", she explained.

"Okay. Thank you", Hermione said once more before watching Lotus leave. Ron and Hermione began to make their way to the lift of the hotel, feeling nervous under the receptionist's suspicious glare. Reaching the fourth floor, they exited the lifted in search of room 403 before finding it and entering. The room was completely different to the one they had stayed in at Charlie's home in Romania. It wasn't as spacious, a small muggle television set stood on a lonely wooden table and the window was small and square. Hermione admired the view as she spotted the pyramids, far in the distance.

"Beautiful, aren't they?", Ron spoke, snaking his arms around her waist and joining them at the front of her stomach, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"We'll have to come back again some day. Then you could show me them properly", Hermione sighed contently, leaning her head against his as they admired the view together. "So- what do you want to do now?", she asked.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm bloody starving!", Ron exaggerated. Hermione chuckled as she left his embrace to search the room.

"There's a room service menu here", she told him, picking up a small menu from a bedside table. "They only have sandwiches though", she sighed, scanning the menu.

"Anythings fine with me!", he told her, peering over her shoulder at the menu. The pair eventually ordered two ham sandwiches and two cans of cola before sitting on the large bed that occupied the middle of the room. Ron soon began to play with the muggle television remote, turning the television off and on and changing the volume. "See! If dad had let me play with the one in the garage just _once_, then I would know how to bloody do this!", he exasperated as he pointed the remote at the television dramatically. Hermione couldn't help but laugh.

"Give it here, for goodness sake", she told him, taking the remote from him and picking a channel. There was suddenly a knock at the door before Ron got up to answer it. A tall thin man with a tray of food stood in the door way, handing it to Ron.

"Cheers", Ron smiled politely before shutting the door. The pair ate their lunch before settling down on the bed as Ron asked Hermione a billion and one questions about the programme they were watching and how it had been made. "...So- they have a big camera, and fake rooms and streets?", he asked. Hermione nodded, trying to stifle a laugh at his confused expression. "I think I get it now", he said slowly.

"Good", Hermione finally laughed. "But its finished now".

"Oh well", Ron gave her a goofy grin. Hermione suddenly found herself cupping his cheek in the palm of her hand, smiling brightly at him as she admired the colour of his eyes. She loved that she could do this now. That she could just reach out and touch him whenever she pleased. That she could admire his stunning features without having to look away quickly as soon as his gaze met hers. Hermione noticed that Ron was admiring her in that same loving way. His eyes scanning every inch of her face as he smiled faintly.

"What?", Hermione laughed. Ron suddenly began to caress the side of Hermione's face with his fingertips.

"You're so beautiful Hermione", he told her lovingly. Hermione blushed like she had never blushed before. She could feel her cheeks flushing red with affection. Suddenly there they were; kissing passionately yet tenderly as they had done previously. The tickling sensation Hermione had felt earlier that day in her lower abdomen had returned. Her hormones raged inside her as she ran her fingers freely though his thick flaming red hair. She wanted him. But it was too soon. She knew it was, and she knew she had to fight it. Yes, she had fallen hopelessly head over heels for him _years _ago, but they hadn't even reached their one month anniversary, and emotions were running high. She wanted her first time to be perfect, and the fact that it would be with Ron made her need for things to be perfect even stronger. Although others would never have guessed, Hermione had gone through it all in her head. They would talk maturely about the huge step they would be taking in their relationship, Ron would be gentle with her and make her feel in a way she had never felt before. And then they would just lay there, Hermione held tightly in Ron's arms as he would cover her crown in soft, tender kisses. She slowly pulled away from him, their faces still mere inches apart as she looked closely into his eyes.

"I know we haven't been together for very long-", Ron began, speaking softly, "But I've felt like this for what feels like forever and- and I think you know that". Hermione gave a confused expression, wondering where he was going with this conversation. Ron sighed heavily, his cheeks flushing red as he sat back so he could look at her better.

"Ron? What is it?", Hermione finally piped up when he had continued to remain silent.

"I- I love you Hermione", he told her shyly. Hermione's heart was in her mouth, and it was beating rapidly. She could feel her eyes becoming overwhelmed with tears as she continued to look into his eyes. Ron, usually a nervous wreck, looked at her with sincerity and warmth. She continued to stare at him, unable to produce any words. "Well? Say something", he laughed nervously.

"Oh Ron", she finally choked, allowing her tears of utter joy to fall freely.

"Oh- oh no! I didn't mean to upset you!", Ron panicked, swiping a clean napkin from the tray holding their empty plates and using it to wipe her eyes.

"Ron-", Hermione chuckled through her tears, taking his hand gently within her own. "You haven't upset me".

"Then, why are you crying?", he asked, still holding his worried expression. Hermione continued to chuckle, sniffing as she looked down at his hand within her own.

"I love you too", she gave him a watery smile.

"Really?", Ron asked, raising his eyebrows in shock.

"Yes-", she grinned at him, "yes, really". Ron smiled softly at her, cupping her jaw in the palm of his hand before pulling her face slowly towards his own, allowing his lips to meet hers delicately. The needing tingle she had felt in her lower abdomen just moments before had completely vanished as she now felt waves of emotion, the butterflies in her stomach going wild at every touch. They were in love. And somewhere deep down, Hermione already knew that he loved her, but hearing him say it to her out loud confirmed it and made her feel like the luckiest girl on the planet. After laying under the duvet in utter silence for what seemed like hours, just enjoying each others embrace, Ron and Hermione soon fell asleep, each of them smiling slightly as they stayed in that same position all night. Hermione had her ear placed directly over Ron's heart, enjoying the peaceful sound of it beating within his chest whilst he had his arm wrapped tightly around her shoulders, pulling her in closer as his nose was slightly nuzzled into her larger than life hair. Hermione didn't dream at all that night, she was already living in a dream. She woke up the following morning to find her ear now pressed against an empty mattress.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione quickly sat up in bed and scanned the room. Ron was no where to be seen and the bathroom door was wide open; indicating that he wasn't in there either. All of a sudden, the door creaked open, Ron was making his way into the room, back first, carrying a tray of food and being careful not to make any noise. "Morning", she smiled sweetly at him. Ron jumped as he turned to face her, allowing the door to close behind him.

"Merlin! You scared me!", he caught his breath.

"Where have you been?", she asked.

"I went to get you some breakfast", he smiled, joining her on the bed a placing the tray in front of them. "They offered to bring it up but I wanted to do it. I didn't know if you'd like Egyptian food so I went with the safest option", he told her. On the tray were two plates holding a full English breakfast. Hermione kissed him softly on the cheek before they began to tuck into their breakfast. The pair laid back against the mattress with full and satisfied stomachs as they sighed in content.

"What time is it?", Hermione asked, turning on her side to face Ron.

"Almost 6:00am", he smiled.

"We better start getting ready then. Lotus said she'd be here at 7:00am", Hermione smiled back at him, kissing him on the cheek before getting up and searching in her beaded bag for some clothes.

"I cant believe we're going to India!", Ron exclaimed, an excited expression plastered across his face.

"We'll be able to a little bit of sightseeing as well, seeing as we'll be there for two days", Hermione smiled back at him before disappearing into the en-suite to get dressed. Hermione reappeared moments later in a flowing white dress and some pale blue flip-flops.

"Wow, you look lovely", Ron smiled softly at her. Hermione blushed.

"Thank you. Its so hot out! And I don't think India will be any different weather wise", she chuckled.

"Good point", Ron said as he began to get undressed out of his Chudley Cannon t-shirt and pyjama bottoms, exchanging them for a, half buttoned up, checkered shirt and some beige coloured, three quarter khaki pants. Hermione raised her eyebrow jokingly at his half buttoned up shirt. "What? I might catch a tan", he winked. The pair gathered their things and Hermione made the bed before heading downstairs to the lobby to wait for Lotus. Lotus arrived bang on 7:00am as she rushed into the lobby.

"Good morning", she smiled. "All ready to go?". Ron and Hermione nodded before following Lotus out of the hotel and into the, surprisingly, busy street. "I received word that your portkey will be out just behind the market street. That's not far from here", Lotus explained. As they walked past dozens of market stalls, each selling wildly different items, they reached a deserted street where an empty deodorant can laid just by the curb.

"Thank you for your help Lotus", Hermione smiled.

"The pleasure is all mine", Lotus smiled back. And with that, Ron and Hermione took hold of empty can and soon found themselves standing before a small man. He wore a bright coloured flanneled, pink shirt and some white trousers and flip-flops to match. The sun was high in the sky in India, they were stood in what must have been a forest as Hermione looked around. They were surrounded by trees.

"Hello there, I am Aadi. Welcome to India!", he greeted them warmly.

"Thank you. I'm Hermione and this is Ron", Hermione said. She wanted more than anything to introduce Ron as her boyfriend, but she didn't want to come across as a bit childish. They also weren't old enough for her to refer to him as her 'partner', although to her, that's exactly what he was.

"Wonderful to meet you. I hear great things about you two and your friend Harry Potter, great things", Aadi continued enthusiastically. "We can apparate straight to your hotel as it is within wizard India. So, if you will just take my hand?", he offered a hand to each of them. Soon enough, Ron, Hermione and Aadi found themselves in a hotel room. This had to be Hermione's favourite by far. It had a large window, large enough to see a spectacular view, a rather comfortable looking sofa sat just in front of the window, a bookshelf containing a few books sat next to the sofa and a queen sized bed sat in the middle of the room.

"Wow", Ron and Hermione spoke in unison.

"I will leave you both to get settled. I hope you enjoy your stay and I will be here again at 7:30am on Wednesday", Aadi smiled brightly as he turned to leave.

"Thank you very much", Hermione replied as he left the room.

"This place is amazing!", Ron gasped in amazement. "I don't think I want to do _any_ sightseeing!".

"Well I- I could see myself getting rather lost in those books", Hermione spoke as she eyed the bookshelf. There was a sudden knock at the door as Hermione continued to stare hungrily at the books.

"Come in!", Ron called.

"Um- Mr Weasley?", a small stumpy man entered, looking rather nervous.

"That's me", Ron smiled.

"I- I have a letter for you", the man told him, handing him an envelope.

"Looks like its from mum", Ron told Hermione as he checked the handwriting on the envelope. "Thank you", he smiled at the man. The small man nodded, smiling slightly as he left the room. Ron opened his letter and began to read. Once he had finished, he gave an irritated sigh, letting the letter fall on to the bed before sitting on the sofa by the window.

"Can I?", Hermione gestured to read the letter.

"Be my guest", he said, rather unenthusiastically. Hermione began to read;

_Ronald,_

_Personally, I wanted to send a howler but your father told me that the hotel you're staying in doesn't allow them in fear that they will disturb other guests. I cannot __**believe**__ that you would just run off to Australia without discussing it with me first! Our family has suffered an extremely terrible loss and you think that its alright for you to swan off with your girlfriend to the other side of the world without even saying goodbye! How do you think I felt when I walked into your bedroom to wake you up with breakfast and to talk about our disagreement only to find your bed empty? I am appalled at your behavior and lack of consideration Ronald Weasley! I am also appalled at your father __and__ Hermione! I understand that you have had a thing for Hermione for a very long time and that being boyfriend and girlfriend now is a big thing for you but you did __**not**__ need to follow her to Australia! I am so disappointed in the pair of you!_

_And if you even __think__ about having sex with her, you better recite those contraception charms in your sleep because if you even dare get that girl pregnant and ruin both of your futures before they've even begun, you will be getting more than a howler boy!_

_I hope you're taking care of yourselves. Fred's funeral has been arranged for Saturday and I expect you to be there. We shall be having a serious chat when you get back!_

_Mum._

Although Hermione was saddened at the fact Mrs Weasley was, very clearly, annoyed with her, she couldn't help but feel embarrassed as her cheeks flushed a bright shade of red at the comment involving '_sex_'. Hermione put the letter back down on the bed and looked up at Ron, who was watching her expectantly.

"Ron, I- I don't know what to say", Hermione said honestly.

"You don't have to say anything. I cant believe her sometimes! Bear in mind that _that's_ what I have to put up with! And if we ever get married one day, _you'll_ have to put up with it too! So if you wanna run for the hills I suggest you do it now", he told her. Hermione simply shook her head and joined him on the sofa, taking his hand within her own.

"I would never run for the hills. I've known your family for most of my life and she's just being your mum Ron. She worries about you, that's all", she spoke softly.

"I know", Ron sighed. "But she didn't have to write the sex part! Its so embarrassing!", he exasperated. Hermione chuckled. The pair of them fell silent as Hermione rested her chin on his shoulder, her lips mere inches away from his neck.

"So- do you think about us getting married a lot?", she suddenly asked. She could feel the warmth from his cheeks as they flushed red in embarrassment.

"Um- I- sometimes, I- I guess", he stuttered nervously. Hermione chuckled once again.

"I think about it too, sometimes", she told him bravely. It was true. She _did _think about it. She would always imagine herself walking down an isle, at the Burrow of course, arm in arm with her father, surrounded by their family and friends as she watched Ron smiling at her from the alter, snow falling gracefully all around them.

"Really?", he asked. Hermione nodded.

"You don't spend most of your life falling in love with someone only to end up being together for a few months or years and then breaking up", she told him.

"True", he smiled, turning to kiss her forehead. "She'll have calmed down by the time I come home", he sighed. Hermione felt a burning need to ask about Fred's funeral, but she knew this would upset him. Why else would it have been the only thing in his mother's letter that he _didn't _mention? But she knew deep down that this was something Ron needed to talk about, something she had to be sure he was ready to face. Deciding to be brave, Hermione lifted her head up from his shoulder to look at him, taking a deep breath before speaking.

"So- how are you feeling about Saturday?", she asked him. There was an awful silence between the pair of them for a moment as Ron's hopeful expression dropped.

"I- I don't know", he said quietly. "It sounds bad, but- I'd kind of forgotten that he's-", he stopped, unable to finish the sentence. Hermione quickly placed her hand on his lap, feeling awful for having to bring the situation up.

"I know its going to be hard for you Ron. And I promise I'll be there with you, no matter what. This will be a chance for you all to say goodbye", she spoke honestly.

"Not a real goodbye though", Ron sighed.

"I know", Hermione sighed back, unable to find anymore words to comfort him.

"Its better than nothing, I suppose", he admitted. Hermione kissed him softly on the cheek, moving her hand from his lap and taking his hand.

"Your bravery is so inspiring Ron", she said softly.

"But I haven't been brave. Not really. I've cried, I've gotten angry, I've shouted at my mum and said unforgivable things! I've been a mess Hermione", he sighed. Hermione tightened her grip on his hand.

"You've been more than brave Ron! I cant imagine how I would be if-", she stopped, not really wanting to go on. "Believe me. You are being so, so brave Ron. And I'm proud of you". At that moment, Ron turned his head to face her, leaning in and crashing his lips into hers. Their mouths moved against each other hungrily. Hermione had gotten used to the fact that this is what Ron would use to avoid the situation, but she strangely found herself not minding. She would do anything to help him feel, even if only a little, better. Hermione pulled away from him slowly, looking down at their joint hands as she bit her lip. "We should go to bed", she told him.

"I'd like that", Ron smiled sleepily.

"We could spend the whole day in bed tomorrow if you like?", she suggested as she got up to get a clean set of pyjamas out of her beaded bag.

"I'd like that too", he smiled, following suit and taking his rucksack and disappearing into the bathroom.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Hermione awoke to find Ron sleeping soundly beside her. His mouth slightly open as his eyelids flickered in that way they would whenever he was dreaming. She laid there for a while watching him sleep like it was the most fascinating thing in the world. But for her it was. Watching him in his most vulnerable state as he breathed softly, fidgeting every now and then. There was suddenly a quiet knock on the door and Hermione slowly got out of bed, careful not to wake Ron, grabbing her dressing gown and answering the door. The same small man that have delivered Ron's letter the night before stood in the hallway, holding a tray of food.

"Courtesy of the hotel", he said, offering Hermione the tray.

"Oh, well- thank you- thank you very much", she said, surprised at the kind gesture. The small man gave her a small smile before disappearing down the hallway as Hermione shut the door.

"I can smell bacon", Ron's voice croaked.

"You smell right", Hermione chuckled, sitting back on the bed and placing the tray before them as Ron sat up. The pair soon tucked into, and finished their breakfasts before placing the empty tray on the floor and laying back in bed. Ron put his arm around Hermione's shoulders as she got herself comfortable by his side.

"This is lovely", she sighed contently.

"I wish we could stay like this forever", Ron said, kissing the top of her head delicately.

"We could. But then your mum would kill us", she joked.

"Very true!", Ron replied. "So what do you want to do then?", he asked.

"Well we were going to stay in bed all day, weren't we?", Hermione said.

"We can. But, then what?", he asked.

"Well we could talk? Or read? Or we could just lay here?", she suggested.

"Mmm. I like the sound of the last option", he said.

"Me too", she smiled sweetly up at him, shuffling her body closer to his as she turned towards him so she was laid on her side. As she laced her leg around his, she immediately felt his morning glory, her cheeks flushed red as she took her leg back to its original place. Ron immediately realized what had happened.

"Oh- I um- I'm sorry- I kind of- I get that _every _morning", he tried to explain nervously.

"Its okay", she chuckled lightly, "I know its normal".

"Just so you know I'm not a pervert or anything", he attempted to joke. And the pair returned to their peaceful state, just laying there in each others arms for the rest of the day.

**X**

The next morning arrived sooner than they had expected and Ron and Hermione raced to get ready in time to meet Aadi in the lobby at 7:30am. But as the time suddenly reached 7:25, there was a knock at the door, and Ron answered it to find Aadi smiling back at him.

"Good morning", he grinned, making his way past Ron and into the room. "We will be apparating to get to your next portkey", he told them. Hermione nodded as she finished getting the last of her things together. Taking Aadi's hand, they soon found themselves in a similar looking forest to the one they had been in just two days ago. "The portkey shouldn't be far from here", Aadi told them, but Hermione had almost instantly spotted a tatty looking flip-flop. "Ah here we are", Aadi smiled, leading them towards the shoe.

"Thank you", Hermione smiled sweetly at him.

"You are most welcome", Aadi smiled back before Ron and Hermione grabbed the flip-flop and, finally, found themselves in Australia. They were stood in, what appeared to be, the deserted area of a beach, a tall tanned man with dirty blonde hair stood not too far from them, waving.

"Hermione and Ron?", he asked.

"That's us", Ron spoke up.

"G'day. I'm Jason", he introduced himself. "I'm only here to make sure you got here okay. Hermione, we've already tracked down a Monica and Wendell Wilkins. Their dentistry is just there", he explained, pointing at a small building not too far in the distance.

"Really? Oh wow- thank you- thank you so much!", Hermione smiled brightly at him.

"Anyway, I hope you sort everything out and there's a flight booked for four of you leaving at 12:30am", he told them.

"12:30 in the morning? And you're not staying with us?", Ron asked.

"Our Ministry and your Ministry agree that you're both more than capable of having this resolved before that time and that your both capable of doing it alone. It was the earliest we could get I'm afraid. A _Molly_- _Weasley_ arranged everything?", he told him. Hermione saw Ron's face beginning to flush red with anger.

"Um- thank you Jason", Hermione butted in before Ron got the chance to mouth off about his mother.

"No worries. Good luck!", Jason smiled before making his way to the main part of the beach. Hermione took Ron's hand before the pair of them made their way towards the dentistry. The place had just closed when they arrived and Hermione spotted her mother through the window, clearing up at the receptionist's desk. Hermione continued to watch her mother for a moment, tears slowly beginning to fill her eyes.

"Hermione? Are you alright?", Ron asked.

"I thought I'd never see her again", she replied breathlessly. Ron tightened his grip on her hand before he lead her over to the door, knocking on it himself to save Hermione the trouble.

"I'm ever so sorry but we're closed. You'll have to call back for an appointment tomorrow morning", Hermione's mother answered. As she turned to shut them out, Ron put his foot in the door to prevent her from closing it.

"Please! This is important!", he demanded. Hermione's mother looked into his worry filled eyes for a moment before stepping aside and allowing them to walk in.

"Excuse me whilst I go and get my husband", she told them before wandering off into a separate room.

"I- I don't know if I can do it Ron", Hermione suddenly spoke.

"Do what?", he asked.

"The spell. I- I don't think I can-", before she had the chance to finish, Hermione's father followed her mother into the reception.

"How can I help you today?", he smiled warmly. Hermione stood there silently, staring at her father as she fought the urge to run at him and throw her arms around his neck, never wanting to let go. She pulled her gaze away from her father to look at Ron who gave a slight nod, indicating that he would reverse the spell.

"Are you sure you know how?", she asked, ignoring her mother and father's presence.

"I learnt from the best", he smiled softly at her. Hermione smiled back at him.

"I'm sorry but I'm going to have to rush you", Hermione's father spoke. Ron took out his wand and pointed it at Hermione's parents.

"What on earth are you doing?", Hermione's mother asked, looking frightened. Everything in that moment went silent for Hermione as she watched Ron reversing the charm on her parents, hoping with everything she had that this would work. Suddenly, Ron lowered his wand. Her parents blinked a few times as if they had just stepped out of a pitch black room in to one full of bright light.

"Hermione?", her father spoke after a while. "Where are we?". Hermione allowed the tears that rimmed her eyes to fall freely as she ran at her parents, pulling them both into a bone crushing hug.

"Hermione? Whats going on sweetheart?", her mother asked as she hugged her back. Ron and Hermione sat and explained everything to her parents, from the moment she erased their memories, to the war, right up to that moment.

"Hermione, why didn't you talk to us?", her father asked.

"I couldn't risk it. It was hard enough as it was. I'm so sorry, I just wanted you both to be safe", she said, lacing her arms around her father's waist.

"And, Ronald came all this way to help you find us?", her mother asked. Hermione nodded.

"Thank you", Hermione's father smiled softly at Ron.

"No problem", Ron smiled back. Ron and Hermione spent the rest of the day at Hermione's parent's apartment, helping to pack all of their things and filling them in on what had happened during the Great Battle of Hogwarts.

"I'm ever so sorry about Fred dear", Hermione's mother spoke softly, placing a caring hand on Ron's shoulder.

"Thank you", Ron forced a smile at her words.

"And- whats this then?", Hermione's father raised her eyebrow at the pair of them.

"What?", Hermione replied.

"Well, I know we'd only just gotten our memories back but I could have sworn I saw you holding hands", he told her. Hermione didn't quite know how to answer. It was something that had never really crossed her mind. As her father looked at her expectantly, her mother smiled sweetly, seeming to know already _why _they had been holding hands.

"Don't be silly", Hermione's mother chuckled, swatting her husband's upper arm playfully. "Its as clear as crystal that they've finally worked out their differences and have become more than friends", she winked. "Its about time if you ask me!", she continued. Hermione's father still looked skeptical about the situation, but Hermione chose to ignore him, continuing to help them pack and being grateful for her mother stepping in. It was soon 12:15am and Ron, Hermione and her parents caught a taxi to the airport to wait for their flight.

**X**

The flight back home was rather dull. Hermione's parents had taken a few sleeping tablets and had offered some to Ron and Hermione to help them sleep. Ron, reluctantly, took one, asking Hermione if they were safe. Considering he played Quidditch, Hermione was quite surprised to discover that Ron was a rather nervous flyer. He fidgeted nervously with the sleeves of his jacket before slowly drifting off to sleep, along with Hermione and her parents. For the whole flight, the four of them slept in scattered hours, watched a muggle film and had random conversations every now and then until they were informed that they would be landing soon. The plane landed safely at the airport and the four of them were instantly greeted by Mr and Mrs Weasley. Mrs Weasley threw her arms around, a surprised, Ron, who stood there, not sure of what to do.

"I'm so glad you're safe!", she told him.

"I thought I was in trouble?", he asked nervously. Mrs Weasley raised her eyebrow at him.

"We will discuss that later", she told him before turning to face Hermione and her parents.

"Hermione dear, how are you?", she asked. Judging by Mrs Weasley's kind and calm manner, Hermione had decided that Mrs Weasley didn't know that she had _also _read her letter.

"I'm fine thank you", Hermione smiled softly.

"And Dan and Jean- good to have you back!", Mrs Weasley grinned at Hermione's parents. As their parents continued with their little catch up, Hermione took Ron to one side, careful not to be heard.

"I'm going to go home with my parents tonight, but I'll be at the Burrow bright and early in the morning. I told you I'd be there with you no matter what", she told him. Ron smiled sweetly at her, caressing her cheek with the palm of his hand.

"I understand. I don't want you to be there when I have this _discussion _with my mum anyway", he chuckled before kissing her softly.

"Now come on you two!", Mr Weasley called. "We need to get going". Hermione slowly pulled away from Ron, suddenly realizing that their parents were stood watching them.

"I love you", she whispered.

"I love you too", Ron whispered back, half smiling at her.


End file.
